


Days Off Pays Off

by MishiTamashi



Series: Streamers and Dreamers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Streamers and Dreamers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/pseuds/MishiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no actual work and nothing to do it follows Typhon through a typical, and rare, lazy day. In which there are no errands to run, no external responsibilities to handle, and all is good. Just him, his beaux, and their baby goat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off Pays Off

Schedules were some unholy noise. Unfortunately with a job, he’d become accustomed to being roused by a chirping alarm in the early morning hours. Even though Typhon was off for the day his body felt near dawn was an appropriate time to rise. First waking with some lazy and amused thought of being late, the numbers that glowed on a digital clock led him to believe that much. Being late was fine, more than fine especially since his partner would chastise him. Or try to. Nothing was worth Typhon jumping out of bed and thankfully he wouldn’t have to miss anything since it was a day off. That meant trying to go back to sleep. That also meant being able to hold the body to his chest a bit closer and for longer, not having to peel away from their skin or the humidity both bodies trapped beneath the sheets and blanket. In all of his massive height he easily spooned and all but encompassed Rhodri. In his opinion however it was much more preferable to put his face in the other’s shoulder which was now bare. Summer left him with a lot of casual pluses, less shirts and much more skin to enjoy.

Nng. Well. Now he was more awake, awake and looking around the room with deep blue eyes while considering what to fill this newfound time with while he coasts in a half-awake limbo. That point where he can feel he’s rolled on the long braid he’d put his hair in and it tugs a bit but he doesn’t care. Also where his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and he just spends a few idle minutes salivating in an attempt to make that less uncomfortable. The arm under Rhodri was now asleep so he curled the fingers to get blood flowing. With a grunt he tucked closer to the other, huffing out his nose against his neck. First the breathing, now the kisses and-. Hah, yeah Rhodri was awake (he always takes this slow, long inhale). That being said it’s no surprise that the back of his hand falls heavily against Typhon’s cheek with a dull smack. He mumbled something about seeing him after work, prompting Typhon to smile against his skin and nose the nape of his neck.

Sometimes, depending on how the day would play out, Rhodri would see Typhon while he was on the clock. Rhodri was passionate about shit, social shit, though the way he went about protesting and expressing that wasn’t always in the most legal of ways. They had met after a call of a disturbance was made that began with Rhodri’s arrest and ended with them flirting at the station. Typhon could respect his activism and involvement, though at the time he could mostly admire the way the black jeans fit against his ass and thighs. He could honestly say it wasn’t the first time he’s booked someone one night and ended up having a fling with them another but this was longer lasting. Consistent. Comfortable even. Comfortable enough for him to lick the hand that assaulted his face and snicker at the noise of disgust.

“Mrgg—if you’re gonna be an asshole can’t it wait n’til the sun’s up?”

“Ain’t no fun in that, I’m up. Got nowhere to run my ass off to. Why not rouse my bedmate?”

The answer was indiscernible but likely it wasn’t anything nice since he was being shoved off, to which he would naturally respond by rolling to crush him. The response, now much more coherent, and sandwiched between two loud groans of frustration. They didn’t get up, just mumbled back and forth and cracked jokes. Complained about the other’s breath, a dare to kiss someone else’s so-called “gross mouth”, then the rest of the twilight spent swapping kisses and increasing the humidity between them.

While waking up was one thing getting up was something else entirely, they lay there longer. Of course there was motivation to getting up. Taking care of Ballerina, a kid they had come across in the back of Typhon’s truck when they were occupying themselves and stretching their limbs in the middle of a long drive to one of Rhodri’s conventions. She had become a quickly welcomed addition to their- household. One of the few responsibilities he was happy to take care of.

With her on their minds they spoke briefly about who would feed her this morning, exchanging pinches and idle words, getting an idea of one another’s loose schedule for the day they decided to spend mostly in the house. It had been Typhon’s own originally, the extra rooms used when he’d have certain guests, the other had been his own makeshift home office that he never used. Doing paperwork at the station was enough, he had no reason to bring any of it home and more often than not he would sit or lay in the bed when using his computer so the desk didn’t offer that much appeal to him. When one-night stands turned to casual sex between friends and stumbled into a relationship (something they were both rusty at) neither of them objected to living together. There was already an established and comfortable mutual boundary system that went graciously ignored by both parties. That only taxed them with making space.

The office seemed perfect to Rhodri, he made good use of it, turning it into his main broadcasting station. Putting up décor for his frequently made videos and streams, setting up acoustic pads for his podcasts, utilizing the large desk for his multiple computer screens. Yeah, it might as well be his office at this point but Typhon wouldn’t have a verbal excuse to walk in anytime he wanted with that logic so he never said anything.

At the small dining table they read their respective media and ate very differently, Rhodri (bless his soul) was vegan and thusly limited himself. No way in hell could Typhon give up any of his food, but he that was more for him. Still Rhodri would never know the joys of maple syrup on hot scrambled eggs wrapped in a soft and fluffy crepe. Damn shame. Typhon would occasionally glance up from his newspaper comics and watch Rhodri’s expression as he read political articles. Social ones. Decisions being made that he got super into, human rights cases or ecological strides locally. Typhon could tell which was good or bad, not only when he’d open his mouth to rant or praise. No, his pierced eyebrows were currently furrowed. First slightly, then enough to make waves on his skin. Typhon gulped his coffee silently, uncaring about the excess running down the already stained sides of the mug as he set it on the table and shifted focus to _Garfield_ once more.

“Keep on makin’ that stank face you’ll find yourself stuck with it bro.”

Rhodri only scoffed. “If Masque thinks they can test their shitty products on animals they’ll see a lot more than my stank face.”

Typhon scrolled through comic strips and listened to him go into detail about the article he was reading, ending his tangent with how the facility was only x amounts of hours away from their current location. Now he would look up with an amused gaze, “You wanna get arrested outside’a my district? I ain’t state-level Rho. Plus there’s no guarantee a motherfucker can be the one to lock your ass up in cuffs.”

When Rhodri didn’t immediately responded Typhon only kicked up his leg, letting his leg rest on Rhodri’s thigh. The horns of his old and dusty goat slippers just barely poking over the wooden surface. “Man you stress on that shit too much. Read the funnys some mornin’. World’s full of unfair, quality debasing shit and I gets my scope on it daily. Least let your morning be somethin’ filled with lighthearted jokeries.”

His tablemate exhaled through his nose and put one hand on Typhon's shin, instead of speaking he tugged a single strand of leg hair and grinned at the yelp he received even if it jostled both of their drinks. Rhodri laughed as Typhon moved the limb out of harm’s way, “You’re right Chuckles, the day’s looking up already."

Neither of them were still eating at that point but another half hour was wasted at the table, kicking one another and pushing chairs backwards or forwards. The dishes soak, they part for their loose schedules. Typhon busied himself with the mindless entertainment of the internet then shifted focus to finger-painting a rough, white canvas. Soulful gospel music filled the air in the living area, the window beside him sucking out the smoke from his cigarette. Being held and slightly paint-smudged with his “free” hand that he occasionally used to wipe and smear excess paint.

An hour was spent like this, his mental quiet and calm while he worked. The painting left just about half-done, three fresh butts cooled in piles of ash as he regathered himself from his mental wandering. Letting the walk through his home help fit him back into place from where he’d lost himself, the halls familiarity fuzzing back into focus as he maneuvered them, touching the walls to further solidify them. His hand felt the gentle texture of it then heard a voice beyond the walls. Rhodri’s recording.

A mischievous smile pulled at his lips as he invited himself into the room, pulling the other from whatever tale he was weaving for the fans that followed him. With no warning Typhon strolled over to drape himself over the other and looked into the camera, then at the screen while he loomed and rolled his arms over Rhodri’s figure in the cushy office chair. He watched the feed with various comments:

> “it the big!”
> 
> “hihi tyty”
> 
> “enter the asshole cat boyfriend”
> 
> “mr. officer”

Of course those were all the positive comments. Not all of Rhodri’s fans liked him but that made kissing his neck that much sweeter. He was tolerated for a while as he lay there and felt Rhodri’s words on his lips, his hands were out of the camera view so without moving his position and continuing to lay there Typhon rubbed Rhodri’s thighs. That earned him a trip in words but he tried to keep face as his boyfriend assaulted him. Typhon chuckled deeply and quietly, mainly keeping his touches innocent but running his hand up further in to make Rhodri fumble. The video didn’t last ten minutes from that point and the sore shoulder from a received punch was well worth the kisses delivered afterward.

Lunch was sandwiches and chips, then yogurt for both parties and water. Not that the green mess between two slices of wheat could constitute as more of a salad with giant, untoasted croutons instead of being an actual sandwich. Bad taste or no he would still bite a chunk from it when Rhodri came within range.

Movies, action comedy. Huddled on a too-small couch and napping on full stomachs instead of paying any attention. Naps that were slightly sticky because of the humidity but not too warm for them to part. Naps that involved one sleeping position due to space but weren’t as cramped as they would be if the wrong position was taken.

Dinner was made, much closer with each of them leaning on the other while they made their respective meals. Coming together to collaborate dessert but that was mostly Typhon’s responsibility given Rhodri’s past attempts. The collaboration ended with a good bit of the batter on their faces and clothes instead of in the pan. He didn’t mind a thin cake. Though they had to clean up with a shower together, two-parts groping and kissing one-part actual cleaning, at least until it came to Typhon’s haircare routine and Rhodri seemed to finally have an opportunity to torment his boyfriend the same as he’d been doing earlier.

Back in bed, bodies fitted together. Tomorrow was work, less of a lazy day but this bed in the night and morning was familiar enough for him to not mind that so much right now.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine ruined me with this AU and now I will ruin her. Or try to, either way take this.


End file.
